Kiba spanked By Akamaru
by Firespun
Summary: Kiba's been acting like an ass all day. Maybe Akamaru can spank him out of his mood.


Akamaru was mad, mad at Kiba. Something that he didn't normally feel for his owner. All day he had been acting like an ass and he ignored Akimaru. When he didn't do that he yelled at him.Well, Akamaru knew how to change his attitude.

Kiba and Akaimaru had been training all day, Akamaru always in the Man-Beast clone form, and even though Kiba was tired,Akimaru was still full of energy. One advantage the dog would always have over his owner in case he would've needed to done this frequently. But the next few times would be harder since he would expect a spanking from the dog, where now, he was oblivious to the dog's intention.

"Come on, Akamaru," Kiba said as he began walking through the forest back to their house. His thoughts were on Naruto--Akamaru could tell just by the way Kiba walked. Well, it was more of how he slowed down significantly, was looking down and the slight heat rise in his body. If he didn't know better, Akamaru might've thought that Kiba liked Naruto. But even so, with Kiba slowing down, Akamaru saw how easy it would be to get him here instead of chasing him.So it was then that Akamaru decided to make his move.

He quickly grabbed Kiba's arm. The boy having no time to react as he was suddenly pulled, landing over the lap of a now sitting Akamaru."Hey! Akamaru! What the hell are you doing?!" he asked as he felt the other lifting up his coat a bit, grabbing his pants and pulling them down, leaving on his boxers.

The male blushed, a bright pink shade going over his face. "A--Akamaru! What are you?--" then it hit him. Or rather patted him. Right on the toned ass of his.

"Aka-Akimaru! Wh-Wha-" That's when his eyes widened in sudden realization as he remembered the feeling he was starting to get. One that he hadn't felt in a long while.And one he never thought he would feel coming from his dog.

"You-You can't mean to spank me, can you?" he asked, very shocked and somewhat scared, even more so as he heard the dog's bark in reply, confirming what he feared.

"I'm too old for that! I mean, you don't even have a reason."

Another series of barks were heard, telling him why he was going to beat his owner's butt, and as a warning to Kiba not to sit for a while.

"Oh come on! I'm sorry, Aki-Bark Bark No! I'm not saying it because I'm-"

He was cut off as he felt a firm and sharp SMACK hitting on his boxer-clad bottom.

"Ow!Ok, maybe I am, but you still shouldn't do this! I mean, you're my dog for crying out loud!" he said, his bottom slightly tingling. But Akimaru ignored him , he felt the dog dragging down his orange boxers, a color he had been wearing a lot since his thoughts seemed to frequently concentrate on Naruto."Aww come on! Not on my bare butt!" he said He desperately tried to get away, but the dog held him down.

Akimaru raised his hand and began Kiba's spanking, bringing it down with a loud SMACK! sound and leaving a rosy handprint. Kiba yelped a bit, but not much. The dog started to bring it's hand down over and over SMACK! SWAT! SLAP!filling the air as Kiba's ass began to turn to a nice rosy pink from the continuous smacks.

Soon Kiba could feel tears stinging his eyes and now he began to kick instead of squirm. "Ow! Akimar-ow!-don't you think that-Ow!-you've done enough? Ow! Quit it already!" he yelled.Tears were brimming on his eyes as the dog's hand kept slapping the toned pinkish-red butt before him.

To tell the truth, Akamaru was actually enjoying this. Maybe he might get Naruto later.

The dog's slaps were now getting harder, hitting faster now and Kiba was just around thrashing from trying to get free, tears now beginning to slide down his face as his bottom got redder and redder. "Owww!

Akimaru-owww!S-stop!" he cried out, whimpering and crying now as the dog didn't stop at all. The sharp sound of spanks echoed over and over again as the dog continued.

It was a good thing no one was around or this would've been very awkward for them both, but Kiba would've been humiliated to be seen being spanked by his dog.

Finally, Akamaru began to slowdown and eventually stopp, leaving the other softly sobbing over his lap.

"Oww . . . d--damn . . . d--did you have to go on f--for so long?" Kiba asked. The dog barked his answer, and Kiba began to calm down.

Akimaru rubbed Kiba's back, and eventually the sobs were reduced to sniffles. "Well..I really am sorry Akimaru. But you know how worked up Naruto makes me." he said as he stood up, pulling his boxers and pants up,wincing as they brushed over his apple red butt."Let's go home..and hopefully find something to cool my ass down." he said as Akimaru changed back into his usual dog-shape and followed Kiba.

A series of barks came from the dog as Kiba looked down at him. "Um..Akamaru, but that's usually with the Owner spank--!" he said before the dog let out another series of annoyed sounding barks with made Kiba quickly respond "No! No need to bring Dad into this!" with a nervou laugh at the end.

Akamaru just followed Kiba in Silence afterwards, happy with the attitude change in Kiba.

Kiba looked down at Akamaru again when they were close to their home and opened his mouth to say "So...how about tomorrow, we can have some fun with Naruto?" he asked, the dog replying with a bark that made Kiba smirk.

END 


End file.
